2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group A
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group A is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Netherlands, France, Sweden, Bulgaria, Belarus, and Luxembourg. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners, France, qualified directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The group runners-up, Sweden, advanced to the play-offs as one of the best 8 runners-up. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=12,920 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=4–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Rangelov Marcelinho I. Popov Tonev |goals2=Joachim Bohnert |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=4,202 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Berg |goals2=Sneijder |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=36,128 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Gameiro Payet Griezmann |goals2=M. Aleksandrov |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=65,475 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Malget |goals2=Lustig |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=5,057 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Promes Klaassen Janssen |goals2=Rios |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=41,200 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Savitski |goals2=Carlson Joachim |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=9,011 |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Pogba |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=50,220 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Toivonen Hiljemark Lindelöf |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=21,777 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Pogba Payet |goals2=Forsberg |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=80,000 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=I. Popov |goals2=Hleb |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=1,994 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Chanot |goals2=Robben Depay |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=8,000 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Forsberg Berg Kiese Thelin |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=31,243 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Delev |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=10,900 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Joachim |goals2=Giroud Griezmann |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=8,000 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Sivakow Savitski |goals2=Kostadinov |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=6,150 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Robben Sneijder Wijnaldum Promes Janssen |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=41,300 |referee=Bartosz Frankowski (Poland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Durmaz Toivonen |goals2=Giroud |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=48,783 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Manolev Kostadinov Chochev |goals2=Lustig Berg |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=12,121 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Griezmann Lemar Mbappé |goals2=Strootman |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=79,551 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=da Mota |goals2= |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=2,752 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Forsberg Nyman Berg Granqvist |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=6,431 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= Pröpper Robben |goals2= Kostadinov |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=47,079 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Toulouse, Toulouse |attendance=31,177 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=8–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= Granqvist Berg Lustig Toivonen |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=50,022 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= Valadzko |goals2= Pröpper Robben Depay |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=6,850 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Matuidi |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=12,921 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= Griezmann Giroud |goals2= Saroka |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=74,037 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= O. Thill |goals2= Chochev |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=2,936 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= Robben |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=41,244 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} Goalscorers There have been 93 goals scored in 30 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;8 goals * Marcus Berg ;6 goals * Arjen Robben ;4 goals * Olivier Giroud * Antoine Griezmann * Aurélien Joachim * Emil Forsberg ;3 goals * Georgi Kostadinov * Memphis Depay * Quincy Promes * Davy Pröpper * Andreas Granqvist * Mikael Lustig * Ola Toivonen ;2 goals * Pavel Savitski * Ivaylo Chochev * Spas Delev * Ivelin Popov * Kévin Gameiro * Thomas Lemar * Dimitri Payet * Paul Pogba * Vincent Janssen * Wesley Sneijder ;1 goal * Alexei Rios * Anton Saroka * Mikhail Sivakow * Maksim Valadzko * Mihail Aleksandrov * Stanislav Manolev * Marcelinho * Dimitar Rangelov * Aleksandar Tonev * Blaise Matuidi * Kylian Mbappé * Florian Bohnert * Maxime Chanot * Daniel da Mota * Olivier Thill * Davy Klaassen * Georginio Wijnaldum * Jimmy Durmaz * Oscar Hiljemark * Isaac Kiese Thelin * Victor Lindelöf * Christoffer Nyman Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group A, UEFA.com A